Nothing But My Skateboard
by doltie
Summary: After her mother dies, her and her twin sister move in with her Aunt Jenn. As she lives in West Cheester she has to make tough decisions like between her reponsibility and her skate board or between her sister and her sister's boyfriend Bam Margera...
1. Chapter 1

A/N I am also the author xthexmonkeyx1049x on quizilla so don't freak out and say that I am stealing a story that is already mine. A/N

Ever since my father died a few years my mother had been utterly depressed, it wasn't until last week she took care of her situation. This is the reason why my twin sister and I are now living with a total stranger. Well, not exactly a stranger since she is our mother's younger sister but we didn't really know her.

If you ask why we are living with Jenn, it is because our mother committed suicide and left us to her younger sister who happens to be eight years older than us.

And apparently that would be Jenn Rivell, who is the most carefree person I have ever met besides my sister. I am not meaning to disrespect her in any way but it is different living with her acting like a teenager than to live with my mother.

I came to this conclusion when my sister Kayla and I first met her at the airport. I would have never picked her out of the crowd if it hadn't been for the sign that had both mine and Kayla's names on it in BRIGHT pink letters.

The woman was a tall and blonde, she was very pretty, with her light blue eyes and slender figure. I knew that she was going to my sister's best friend because they seemed like they would get along. Let me explain about my twin sister, I love her and all but she is prep beyond relief. There is so much I can stand about her; well it is just her talking. Let's just say she talks a lot, well it is not because she talks so much, it's the fact she says "like," "OMG" a lot and mainly talks about her self.

I, on the other hand, don't talk all that much, I mean I prefer to listen to what other people has to say than to talk about myself. You can say that we are total opposites; I mean my sister has dyed blonde hair and keeps it short and I kept my hair our natural dark auburn hair and streaked it underneath with black, dark red and dark purple, which reaches to the middle of my back. We both have light green eyes, and a tall, slender frame.

I am rather book wormish and smart but I also love to skateboard, where as my sister acts dumb when she is actually really smart and she loves to shop, which I can't stand. Even though I am the twin who works, I end up sharing my money with her because I love her and I really don't need that much money since I don't need that much money. My wage is full time even though I had worked part time, the owner is a rich man and owns like twenty skate shops, he loves me and gives me that much money even though I keep telling him that I don't want as much money as he has been giving me.

I still have my job since Tony Alva, the owner of the store and my boss, has a store in the West Chester, PA, where I happened to be moving to with my sister.

"Katherine?" I looked at Kayla who had interrupted my train of thought. We were in the car on or way to Jenn's house, I happened to be sitting in the back seat as Kayla and Jenn chatted animatedly. Apparently, they were asking me something.

""Huh, repeat that please?" I asked politely,

Kayla looked at me from the front seat, "Jenn wanted to know if we knew about a Bam Margera?" I looked at her, and nodded,

"Yeah, he is on the show Viva La Bam and he skates boards." Everyone has heard of Bam Margera, it wasn't like I was obsessed with the guy. I hardly watched his show since I am usually taking care of our mother or at the skate shop. I turned to look out the windows, which were just trees; it was different here than it was in New York, where there were hardly any trees and a lot of buildings.

"Well then you two are in for a surprise," she said with a smirk in her voice, as she drove.

After an hour of reading and listening to my ipod, Jenn drove into a long driveway which revealed a familiar castle like mansion.

She parked in front of the house with a unicorn on the door, which was when I realized that this was Bam Margera's house. I knew this from watching one episode of Viva La Bam once and thought it was kind of funny to have a township kick you out of the town.

"You know Bam Margera?" My sister asked excitedly, "He is so hot!"

Jenn nodded and said, "I know, just imagine kissing him!"

Kayla looked at Jenn shocked, "Youre his girlfriend?"

Jenn nodded again and smiled as Kayla said, "Lucky!"

I rolled my eyes and put my stuff away into my black backpack. I fixed my beanie that I had over my stick straight hair before I got out of the car, grateful to be able to stretching my stretch legs, which had fallen asleep with the first half hour of being in the car.

I stretched my arms over my head and yawned, revealing my pale flat stomach in the process. My sister and Jenn got out of the car soon after I did and they went inside the house together, leaving me behind. See what I meant, they are like best friends; my cell phone began to ring.

I answered it and said, "Yellow? Kat here!"

"Hey," I recognized the voice as Tony's, "I am downtown West Chester at my shop, can you come and find it around like now? I want to get you familiarized with this shop and the employees?"

"Uh, sure, I will have to get my aunt to drive me down there since I am not all that familiar with the roads around here. Oh, and since it is summer and I don't start my senior year until September, I can work full time."

"All right, you can do that since I know you have been bugging me about cutting money from your pay check. You sure arent the one to want money, are you?"

"No, sir, I don't need a whole lot, just enough to get me necessities, for my skate board, ipod and to satisfy my reading," I said as I walked into the house, "Do you know Bam Margera?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, I guess I am living at his house since my aunt lives here, so I guess if you ever want to hit me up I'm here or at the shop, assuming that you know where he lives?" I started to wander around the house looking for my sister.

"Yeah, we hang sometimes. Have him come with you to the shop I haven't seen him in a while."

"Okay, uh see you when I get there." I said before hanging up. I found every body in the back yard by the pool. No body noticed me until I tapped Jenn on the shoulder and asked, "Can you take me to the skate shop in West Chester? I have to meet up with my boss Tony."

She looked at me and introduced me to every one, "Hey guys this is my other niece Katherine, Katherine this everyone."

After she said everyone's names, she said, "Sure, oh wait no I can't. Uh Bam,"

She called Bam's name and he looked up from talking with Ryan Dunn, "What?"

"I need you to take Kathy to West Chester."

"Why can't you do it?"

"I have to pick up Elle," She said, leaving him no option, I looked at Bam and said,

"Tony wanted you to come to the skate shop, but if you don't want to I can always call him back and say that I can't make it."

"Tony Alva?" He asked, I nodded, "Sure, who wants to take a trip to West Chester?"

"I'll go," A tall man with dark wavy hair named Ville said, "I need to get some cigarettes before I run out."

I scrunched my nose, "You know, smoking is bad for you."

His green eyes glanced at me, "Well, that is not your problem is it, love?"

"Sorry, I just thought you should know," I rolled my eyes and said, "Anyone else beside him going?"

Everyone's hands rose besides Kayla, who said, "I am going to go with Jenn; I want to meet our little cousin,"

I nodded and Bam said, "Let's go, fuckers," before walking back into the house, to go out front. Everyone seemed to have taken his orders, as I followed the guys out to a cherry red Hummer. Everyone loaded up into the car, with Bam driving, Ville in passenger, Raab behind Bam, Novak in the middle, me behind Ville, and Ryan Dunn, Rake, and DiCo in the very back.

As soon as Bam started the engine, a song I didn't recognize came on loudly and scared the shit out of me. Novak and Raab caught me jumping out of my skin and laughed. I flipped them off and grabbed my ipod deciding that I didn't like that I didn't like the song that was playing. I don't do the sappy love songs, I rolled my eyes and soon "Hell & Consequences," by Stone Sour filled my ears, as I turned up the volume to the max.

I began nodding my head to the music since it was rather a hardcore song, as I looked out the window. After awhile I felt someone's hand on my thigh, I looked at the hand and grabbed it. I grabbed the middle finger, twisted it and pulled. I learned that this tactic was very useful, and very painful to the person's hand you have.

I took out one of my earphones with one hand as I kept the other in position, Novak was yelling in pain as I yelled, "What the Hell! You never touch me that way! Or I swear to god I will do this to your dick!"

At this point the music was turned down in the Hummer; you could only hear the song, "Unholy Confessions," By Avenged Sevenfold came from out of my head phones.

Everyone besides Novak and Bam, who continued driving, were staring at me curious about my sudden out burst, I glared at Novak and let go, "I meant what I said, every one else take this from example you touch me or my sister inappropriately, I will kick your ass."

"Feisty, I like that," Novak grinned even though he was in extreme pain. I was disgusted, even after I threatened him; he continued to talk to me.

"And do you know what I would like?" I asked, "For you to keep your hands to yourself."

Bam parked, in front of a skate shop, I got out and shoved my ipod in my pocket after shutting it off. I walked into the shop and found Tony talking to one of the clerks at the counter. I tapped him on the shoulder, "Tony, I am here."

He turned around and engulfed me into a hug, he was like an uncle to me and the feeling was mutual.

"What's up Kitty Kat?" He asked as we pulled away,

"Just showing Novak what he gets if he touches me the wrong way." He smiled and said,

"That sounds like you Kat, anyway, this is Matt, and he is around your age." He gestured to the guy he was talking to, the guy was kind of cute but not my taste. He was rather jock looking rather than skater with his clean blonde hair and brown eyes. Yep, more of my sister's type.

I raised an eyebrow at Tony questioningly, Matt was the one to answer "I know that I don't look like much of a skater, well I don't skate. I am the one who designs the boards."

"Oh, I see. One of these days you will have to learn." I said as the bell above the door rang indicating that Bam and his friends came in. I watched as the other two clerks who happened to be girls, stop what they were doing and stare disbelievingly.

"So, Tony I am here, what do you need to do?" I brushed off the fact the two girls were wide eyed, I assumed that it was Bam they were looking at. But as Tony was about to answered, I noticed that they were running up to Ville, asking for his autograph. Wow, that is sad, I thought, two skater girls rather go to some random man than to get the autograph of the famous Bam Margera.

I smiled as I heard Tony's news; apparently I was the new manager of this store since he trusts me.

I hugged him again and said, "Thank you! You are the best."

He hugged back and said, "I was hoping that when you turn eighteen that you would sign with Element with Bam."

I looked at him, "Uh, why would I go pro with Bam? He doesn't even know that I skate."

"Yeah he actually he does. I told him that I knew a wonderful skater that would be excellent for Element."

I pulled away from him, "I wasn't planning on going pro, I was going to go to college some where."

He frowned, "Katherine, you are the most awesome skater out there and you are going to waste your talent?"

"I'm sorry but I think I need to with my sister and support her since she doesn't know the meaning of handling a job." I said, I had planned on going to college, I only skate board because I like to do it not in hopes to be famous.

"Katherine you should think about this, you would make a great role model for all these little girls."

"I will think about it, but if I choose to do it I have to finish high school. I am graduating early anyways, sometime in January since I just need three more credits. I will make up my mind by then. Oh, and don't tell Bam that I am the skater you are talking about, I don't want to have favoritism between my sister and I." I whispered so nobody could over hear.

"Fine, you can start working next Monday from eight to six," Tony said agreeing. I nodded and smiled.

We walked over to Bam and the guys, "So how do you know the famous Tony Alva?" Bam asked, "He's not your boyfriend, is he?"

"Uh no, Bam, she is like my niece." Tony answered and I added, "He has been my boss for three years now, but my dad's friend for twenty years."

"Oh, from the way you guys hug a lot I assumed that you were a couple," I rolled my eyes.

"Right, I go for the older guys who are like twenty years older than me," I said sarcastically, "Anyway, I am going to the pet store across the street. I need to buy some mice for my snake, and then I am going to the store next to it so I can stock up on food and supplies so me and my sister won't burden you with buying food."

Bam clammed up, "Did you say snake?"

I nodded and smiled, "Yes, he is the sweetest thing ever."

"You better be keeping that thing in your room." Bam replied, "Or I will kick you out of the house!"

"Whatever it is not like I am going to stay here long anyway, as soon as I turn eighteen I am getting an apartment," I said as I left through the door.

I was looking both ways before crossing the street, when I heard Ville's deep Finnish voice yell, "Stop!"

I stopped and he caught up with me, "I am going with you. I need to get"

"Cancer-sticks, I know." I interrupted him and smiled as we crossed the street.

"You are a very out spoken girl, you know that?" He looked at me, and I shook my head,

"No I am not, I just don't take bull shit, and I won't be taking any from Bam Margera, either." I said as we entered the pet store.

"Brave words, Ms. Katherine," He laughed.

"I am just saying he treats me like I am lower than him, he is going to get a reality check. Every celebrity needs one every once and awhile." I shrugged,

"Even me?" He asked,

I looked at him puzzled, "And what exactly are you famous for?"

"I am the lead singer of the Finnish band HIM." He said simply.

"Oh you are the one who sings about love and death. I never really pay attention to bands I really don't listen to so I didn't recognize you." I went to go get a clerk to get me some mice.

When I came back, with a box full of mice he said, "Surely you watch Bam's show, so you must have known I am."

"Nope, I don't watch TV all that much, I knew about Bam because duh, I work at a skate shop, but that was it." I said as I paid for my mice.

"Oh, so you don't get into celebrity gossip?"

"Nope," We entered the store and separated our different ways and we met back in front of the store, him with his cigarettes, me with four bags of groceries and a box of four mice.

"Do you need help with those?" I looked down at my groceries, and said to Ville,

"Oh no I am fine, I don't need help. Well actually can you carry my twenty-four case of Coke?" It was the only thing that I was having trouble with. I was thankful when he nodded and grabbed the case.

"Thank you." I said before we started walking across the street.

"No problem,"


	2. Chapter 2

An hour later, we were back at Bam's place and Kayla and Jenn were still not there. Bam showed me where my room was along with Kayla's. I had made sure that I bought non-freezable stuff so I can store it in my room. I had bought mostly snack stuff but I had made sure to buy soup, raviolis, and Ramen for like lunchesand dinner's if we really needed to.

My stuff was already up in my room, so I didn't need to worry about starving my snake Chicken. I also bought a door lock, so nobody can go in my room unless I gave them a key. My room was painted in a dark purple with a king size bed with black bedding. I stored the food in my closet while I kept my clothes in my suitcases; I was far too lazy to unpack them.

But I did bring out my stereo system, playstation 2, skate board, and my lap top. The four most important things in my life, I couldn't live with out them.

It was nearly 9:00 and I was kind of worried about my sister, as I sat on my bed checking my email, with my door locked.

Yeah, I am the protective sister, no matter how much my sister hates it. Someone at the door tried to open it but then realized to knock; I got up to answer it. My socks were padding against the dark carpet; I unlocked the door and opened it to reveal a shirtless Bam standing there alone. That seemed rather odd; he looked at me with his light blue eyes, and asked concerned, "Do you know where Jenn is?"

I shook my head and said, "I was hoping you would know since she is your girlfriend. My sister is with her, and they haven't called me."

He growled and muttered something under his breath, "What was that?" I asked.

"I bet Jenn went to a party with out me, which is unacceptable!" Then he yelled grinning, "Everyone, we are going to look for Jenn and party!"

He ran around to get everyone rounded up, and I closed my door and locked it. I really didn't feel like partying, I am not the type of girl to go out and party all the time. I changed into some blue jeans and out of my pajama pants. I was tying my black and white etnies when I heard the Hummer leave out of the driveway. I grinned as I grabbed my skate board and ran outside to Bam's half pipe.

I climbed up to the top of the ramp and started doing random tricks off of it, as I did this I kept thinking about my father and how he died trying to save innocent lives during 9/11. I knew that he was doing an honorable thing, no matter how hard I try to not get mad at him. It doesn't work; I get mad at him for living, for putting my mother in depression.

That is not all I think about as I skateboard, I think about how I have a twin sister but she doesn't help take responsibility of taking care of our mother while I was at work. I also think about my offer to join team Element, about how much I would love to take the offer but I know I can't. I have a responsibility to take care of my sister who seemed so much younger than I.

Right in the middle of that thought I fell off my skate board and skidded down the ramp on my left arm. It hurt like a son, I cringed in pain, I tried to get up but couldn't since the pain was unbearable. I felt tears come to my eyes but I didn't let them out.

Finally after four attempts I got up and grabbed my skate board with my good arm, I walked back to the house nursing my arm that I was pretty sure that I had broken. I was halfway there when I noticed a figure come out of the house rushing towards me, I stopped worried that it might have been Kayla, she already didn't like the fact I skate board.

As the figure came closer, I noticed that it was a short blonde lady. She caught up with me and looked at my arm, "Oh dear, you really shouldn't be skate boarding at night and with out someone else there. You are lucky that I just pulled in, I am April by the way."

"Katherine, I am Jenn's niece. I am really fine, it's just a scratch. I skate all the time, it helps me think but I guess I thought too much and fell." I gave her a short smile even though the pain was excruciating.

"Nonsense, dear, clearly you have a broken arm or at least a sprained one," She fussed as she took my skate board and led me into the house, where two rather large men were sitting at the long dinner table.

"Phil, start up the Cruiser we need to take Katherine here to the hospital!" The man with a brown beard nodded and grabbed the car keys,

April dragged me into the kitchen and sat me into a chair as she grabbed an ice pack and a kitchen towel. She wrapped the tall around the ice pack and held it against my arm gently. "There that should take care of the swelling, now come on let's get you to the hospital."

I sat in the passenger as she drove, the two big guys stayed at Bam's. Music was softly from the radio, "Wicked Game," by Chris Issak came on and I asked, "May I turn this up I really like this song!"

She looked at me and nodded, "Oh you are a HIM fan, aren't you?"

I made a face I turned it up a little, "No not really, but I like this Chris Issak song. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, because HIM, you know Ville, made a cover of this. I assumed you like the song because they made a cover of it." She said as she stared at the road, "You aren't like most girls that Jenn brings to Bam's house."

"You mean an obsessed fan girl?" I asked, guessing.

"Yeah, sort of, I mean Bam orders people around and I assumed that he had everyone go to a party with him, and you didn't go. No one ever does that, not even Ville."

"Yeah but those are all guys in their twenties, they love to party." I really liked April she was pretty cool. "Jenn seems to like bragging that Bam is her boyfriend, which was what she was trying to do with me and my sister. Even though she is my Aunt, I think she is kind of stuck up, you know. She seems to like my twin sister more than me because I didn't get jealous."

"Let's say that Jenn isn't one of the greatest girlfriends Bam has had, I honestly think that within the next month she is going to get dumped. Bam is never the one to stick with one girlfriend, it is like his attention span, and it never stays long." I merely nodded.

"Thank you for helping me out, I doubt that any one was going to notice that I was in pain. I was going to hide it until tomorrow."

"No problem, Katherine." She pulled in to the hospital parking lot. "Well, let's get that arm taken care of."

Three hours later

The bad news, I broke both my wrist in three places and I will have to wear a cast for four months. Oh, and I can't skateboard until the end of September, because of the risk of fracturing my already broken wrist. Today is July 1st so I can't skate board for three out of those four months, Life is going to be HELL.

The good newsmy cast is NEON ORANGE!

Ok well not exactly good news but hey I like neon orange. Funny thing is, is that nobody noticed my NEON ORANGE cast, that was how hammered every one was when we got back. So I just thanked April and went straight to my room, bummed that I can not skateboard.

So now I was depressed and I am going to have to make up a lie about my NEON ORANGE cast. The most believable lie I can think of is that I fell down the stairs and smack my wrist against the floor.

I was on pain killers so I was able to fall asleep in peaceful bliss.

The next morning

The bad news I realized that I forgot to lock my door.

The good newsI find my sister passed out on top of me.

The reason why that is good news is because at least it wasn't nobody that I didn't know or shudders Novak and I now know that my sister did not sleep with no random guy and/or impregnated. That is always a plus, but I love her and all but she was on my broken wrist so I shoved her off the bed to nurse it.

The surprising thing was she didn't wake up. I jumped out of bed and changed into some sweats and a black sports bra. I brushed as best as I could before throwing it up in a messy bun and grabbed my ipod before going on a jog.

I went down stairs to observe the damage; guess who I found snuggled up to Jenn? It sure wasn't Bam but instead some strange guy that I have never met before and guess what.

Both Jenn and the guy were naked under the thin blanket on the couch, which could only lead to one thing.

There is going to be a huge argument and possible break up between the two. I am so not going to be there when that happens.

Let's just say that I started jogging before I even got outside.


	3. Chapter 3

I had spent a an hour to jog two miles and back only to find that everyone was still asleep besides April who had apparently arrived here while I was gone and was making pancakes.

I sat at the kitchen counter and looked at April, "You are like side kick or something because it looks like your prediction is going to come true."

She looked up from the stove and nodded, "I know,"

"That means I have to find a place to live since I doubt that Bam will want his ex's nieces staying with him. By the way did you happen to get the newspaper?"

"Yeah, honey, here and if you can't find a place to live you are always welcome to with me and Phil even though I have known you for less than twenty four hours." She laughed, and soon I laughed along right with her.

I opened the newspaper to the classifieds, "I am sure I can find a place, I wouldn't want to burden you, I mean Kayla and I will be turning eighteen next month, so I think I can get a one bedroom apartment and leave Kayla with Jenn. I am tired of raising a person that is my age."

It was quiet after I said that, she was making a lot of pancakes as I looked at the ads for an apartment. Soon Ville came down and said, "That is a disaster waiting to happen,"

He gestured to my aunt Jenn; I rolled my eyes as he sat next to me. I looked up at him and asked, "I am surprised that you don't have a hang over."

"No, love, last night I just crashed. I was too tired to go to a party, I had stayed here. What are you looking for, love?" He asked curiously,

"Oh, after a day of living here I am afraid I am going to have to move. You know, because of that 'disaster waiting to happen.'" I looked back down the paper. Surveying this one ad deciding if I should call the place, I bit my lip.

I had my casted arm on my lap and with out thinking I set it on the table with a flop. Let's just say bad mistake, because soon I was yelping in pain.

"Oops, forgot about that." I said in pain. I noticed Ville's eyes widen at my arm and he asked, "Love, how did you manage to break your arm?"

I looked at him and lied, "I fell down the stairs, it was no big deal. April was there to save me."

"You just lied," Ville said simply, "Because I would have heard you fall."

"I fell down the porch steps." I smiled to show him that I was not kidding him even though I was; I frowned when he continued to look at me, "Fine! I didn't fall down the stairs; I had a skateboard accident last night, happy?"

He smirked and said, "Very,"

"Please don't tell anyone else, my sister already hates the fact that I skate board and I don't want her to find out." I begged.

"Love, your secret is safe with me." He said smiling. I was relieved, but soon tensed up when I heard Bam yell, "What the FUCK!!"

Ville and I looked at each other, "Uh oh," I said before listening on the conversation.

"Bam, it is not what you think!" I heard Jenn say.

"What am I suppose to think? You are on my couch naked with another man!" We both hear Bam yell. I am sure that this woke up everyone on the house.

"But Bammi, I love you! I was drunk I didn't know any better!" Jenn cried.

"What about the last time you did this? What about then?" He asked angrily, "And to think I was going to propose to you! Jenn you better start packing your stuff and get the hell out!"

I looked at Ville and said, "It was nice knowing you but I need to get my sister up and call this number to see if the apartment is available." I gave him a sad smile before getting up.

I ran up to my room and grabbed my cell phone. I dialed Tony's number, he answered with a hello.

"Hey Tony, can you lend me some money? I will pay you back as soon as I can. I just need it so I can get an apartment for me and my sister."

"Sure but as long as you join team Element." He said making an offer.

"Tony, I can't, well, not at least until I graduate. I kind of broke my arm last night from skateboarding and I can't skate board until like four months." I explained.

"I will hook you up with an apartment in West Chester, and in January, you try out for Element." I thought about it and said,

"Fine, are you still in West Chester?"

"Yeah, I will come and pick you up around noon, be ready."

"I will, bye Tony and thanks a lot!" I smiled into the phone.

"No, thank you, you are finally going to show your talent." Tony said, "Bye Kitty Kat."

He hung up after that. I looked at my sister who was soundly asleep; I started packing my stuff away and had them all loaded by the bedroom door. I looked at the clock and it read 10:01, I walked over to my sister and gently woke her up.

She rubbed her eyes and said, "Katty, my head hurts really badly."

"I know but you need to wake up, Jenn just go dumped by Bam." She smiled at this and said,

"So Bam is a free man now!"

I looked at her disbelievingly, "No that means we are moving away from here."

She pouted at this, "But I want to stay here."

"You can't do that, you have the option of leaving with me or Jenn."

She looked at me puzzled, "Where are you going?"

"I am not going to live with Jenn, I can't stand to mooch off people, just for this reason!"

"You never asked if you can stay so it doesn't count if I demand you two to stay here." A voice behind me said.

I turned around and found Bam leaning against the door frame smirking with Ville behind him.

"She can stay if she wants; I have Tony coming at noon. We made a deal and I keep my promises. I am not leaving West Chester so Kayla can visit me any time she wants." I said looking at him in the eye, "And you can't stop me from leaving, I don't like to take help from others unless I can help it."

"You want to see about that?" He said mischievously.

"Doesn't matter, if you can prevent me from living in an apartment your mother offered for me to live with her and Phil."

"And how exactly do you know Ape?"

"She helped me get to the hospital when I broke my arm." I held up my right arm. He eyed it and said,

"So what, I will make sure she doesn't help you because I want you to stay here, well. It's Ville who wants you here, too."

I raised a brow at Ville, "What, love, is it alright for me to care about one of my new friends safety?"

I rolled my eyes, "Just because I broke my arm doesn't mean that I am weak, plus I am not even going to be out of a fifty mile radius of here."

He raised his hands in the air in a defeated motion, "Whatever Bam, just let her live on her own, she is too stubborn. But Katherine, one thing happens to you and I hear of it I will personally fly out here and drag you back to Bam's!"

"Whatever." I looked up at the ceiling, "I just want to try to see if I can live on my own, jeez, I don't want to depend on Bam."

"Just let her go, Bam, she is such a wet blanket you won't want her to stay." Kayla said behind me. I turned around to look at her, I was shocked that she could say such a thing.

"Excuse me, Kayla. Care to repeat what you said." I looked at her; she shrugged and repeated it menacingly.

"Kayla, how can you say such a thing?" I was beginning to get angry.

"Well, it's true. You never do anything; you just sit around and mope or just hide your self in your job! Frankly I don't care if you go or not, plus you have been dying to get away from me!" She yelled out the last part, "You are tired of raising a person your own age, well I got it. So leave for all I care."

I looked at her shocked, I could not believe that she was turning against me, "Fine, don't come for me for money when you get sent away from this place because I am not going to take you in! You know what Kayla, I could have been exactly like you but I decided that I needed to take care of my careless sister. I even had to turn down a bunch of career opportunities, especially the one I got offered yesterday to do the one thing I love for you! But you know I am such a wet blanket, good bye Kayla! Never talk to me again." I yelled at her as I grabbed my stuff. I pushed both Ville and Bam as I walked through the door.

I stormed downstairs and sat my stuff down outside under some shelter to protect it from the rain.

I grabbed my black hoodie and put it on since I was still in my sports bra. I grabbed my cell phone and called Tony.

"Hello?"

"Tony can you pick me up now. It will just be me, this time. My sister is staying with Bam," I was on the edge of breaking down and crying. I held them knowing that someone might come out.

"Why is she staying and your not?"

"Because I don't want to live with Bam fucking Margera or my sister, my sister wants nothing to do with me." I replied calmly.

"Sure, I will be there in like twenty minutes." He hung up.

Ville came out of the house, carrying his cigarettes. He looked at me sympathetically and I said to him, "I am not a wet blanket I am just grieving, you know? I lost my dad on 9/11 and my mother became depress and eventually killed her self. I lost both of my parents and my sister has not grasped the concept that they are never coming back."

He nodded, and lit the cigarette that he had in between his lips. He inhaled the smoke, "Losing family is always hard on a person, people take in the death differently."

I looked at his cigarette in disgust, "Obviously in the near future, somebody is going to be grieving about your death."

He laughed and said, "As long as I already accepted that I am dying, I can always be in denial about it."

I shrugged and asked, "Does it really take way all the stress?"

His green eyes looked upon my face, "Yes, but I wouldn't recommend it for a beautiful girl like your self."

"I am not beautiful, so it wouldn't matter. But you know what; you are a great person I would like to keep in contact since you understand." I said honestly, I didn't think of him as a potential boyfriend just a friend. A friend is all what I needed.

"I can say the same about you. Even though I have known you for less than a day, I could tell that we would make great friends. You are honest and I like that," He said.

"Yeah, you won't have to worry about me falling in love with you. I am no the person to believe in that stuff," I smiled as he shook his head. A car pulled into the driveway and I assumed it would be Tony, since it was him in the driver's seat. "Well here is Tony,"

I gave Ville a hug and he hugged back. I gave him my cell phone number and said, "Call me sometime you are at Bam's I would like to keep an update on my sister."

"Alright love, be safe. And here is my number, well at least my American cell phone number." He slipped me a piece of paper. I smiled and said,

"Thank you, for everything." He helped me grab my stuff and take it to the trunk of Tony's rental.

We said good bye to each other as I got in the car, "Bye, love."

I smiled and said, "Bye Ville." As I closed the door, Tony drove away from Bam's house.

He looked at me warily and said, "I found you a small apartment not to far from the skate shop, I hope its ok."

I nodded and looked out the window, "I have to leave tomorrow but I will keep in call you frequently." He said while driving.

"Alright, well Tony, I am going to drop out of school and join Element since I already have enough credits."

I looked at him, waiting for his reaction. He looked surprise, "Oh, well I will have to call Bam and the rest of the team."

"Don't tell him that it is me that is joining I want to prolong telling my sister as long as possible and I still can't skate board until October. Thank you for everything."

He nodded, "Okay, and no problem, anything for my best friend's daughter."


	4. Chapter 4

Five months later

Both Ville and Tony kept their word and called me pretty frequently throughout the past five months. Ville even stayed at my apartment occasionally since we became good friends, they have both bugged me about talking to my sister since I have not talked to her since our fight.

I had forgotten about my deal to join Element but Tony, obviously hadn't since I was at the skate shop checking inventory when one of the clerks named Chloe told me that someone people were at the counter for me.

I sat my clipboard down and went to see who she was talking about. Once I got out there, I found both Tony and Bam standing there talking. Tony was the first one to notice me since Bam's back was toward me.

He looked at me surprised, I didn't blame him though. The last time he saw me I had my hair long but I had cut it to shoulder length bob and it was a light brown with black underneath. I also cut down on my make up; I used to have a thick layer of black around my eyes. Now I have a thin layer of black on my bottom lids and thick mascara, I also where lip gloss, now, it makes my lips shiny. Plus I was wearing a black skirt and I never wear skirts so that was probably something that shocked him.

I smiled and said, "What's up Tony?" I waved my right hand which was in a splint. You know not exactly a cast but it is one that you can take on and off.

Bam turned around to see who was talking to Tony and obviously didn't recognize who I am. "Bam this is Katherine, the skater I was talking about," Tony gestured to me, and I raised a brow puzzled.

Tony saw my expression, "Kat, you didn't forget our deal did you?"

"No, I remember." I said suddenly remembering, "I just didn't realize that you guys were coming today."

"I left a message on your answering machine." Tony said. I looked at him and said,

"Oh yeah, like I was home yesterday, you knew that I was helping April at her shop, she was short handed yesterday. I called you the day before telling you that I wasn't going to be home on my day off. I told both you and Ville that."

Bam looked at me strangely, "You know Ville? Ville Valo?"

I looked at him, "Duh, he is like one of my best friends."

"And how exactly did you meet him?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Uh, through my friend Kayla, I think you know her."

"Kayla Reece?"

I nodded,

"She is like my girlfriend but I don't know you so how would you know Ville?"

"Dude, you are like gay, just because you don't know somebody doesn't mean that Ville doesn't know them."

A/N: When I say gay, I don't mean homosexual or happy. When I don't like something, I just say its 'gay', I don't mean anything by it.

Sometimes Bam Margera is to full of himself.

"Whatever," He replied and turned to Tony, "Before I sign her, I have to check out her skills."

"No problem, when and where?" I said.

"My house, tonight at 5 o'clock, I'm having a party, your 'friend' Ville is going to be there." Bam replied before leaving the skate shop.

I sighed, and looked at Tony, "Dude, why do I have to sign with Bam? I really can't stand him; he is so full of himself."

"Because I think you guys will be a perfect pair in the skateboarding department and the modeling." He said simply.

"Wait, did you say modeling?" He nodded, "Dude you are too cruel, you know I don't like getting my pictures taken!"

"Well, Element will need models for their products, someone original and I chose you." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever,"

"Well, hurry up and finish here so I can drive you there since I assume that you still don't know your way out there."

"Why? I still have like five hours left of work," I asked him.

"Because you need to practice a bit, it has been awhile since you last skateboarded, that is what you have been telling me." He said walking toward Matt, "Matt, don't you agree that your manager/girlfriend need a day off, since today after all is a Saturday?"

I forgot to mention that the preppy looking Matt was my boyfriend of two months, something clicked between us as we began working together.

Matt nodded and said, "Hell yes, she works like every single day, more than I work every week. Katherine, just go with him, I bet you are an awesome skater and if Tony Alva says you are good, and then you are. Now go practice and then show Bam how well you are!"

I sighed, "Fine, come on Tony we have to get back to my apartment so I can change. I don't think I should skate in a skirt and Matt stop by my apartment around 430. I want you to come with me to show me some support and for you to meet my sister."

I walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss over the counter. "Bye, see you later." I said before leaving with Tony.

Tony arrived at my apartment and I quickly changed into my favorite light blue Levi's and changed from my flip flops to my black and white checkered "V" vans. I grabbed my skate board and ran outside.

Tony happened to be waiting in the car and as I got in the car he said, "We are going to the local skate park to what else, SKATE!"

So we spent the whole day skating, when we got back Matt was standing in front of my apartment door and he strolled up to the car, "So are we leaving now?"

I nodded, "Yeah as soon as you get into the back seat."

And he did so and we began to drive. We arrived at Bam's house and saw that there were at least twenty cars along the driveway so we got stuck with parking at the end of the drive.

"I guess when Bam means party, he means the whole town." I replied as we began walking. Matt grabbed my hand and I smiled at him, he smiled back.

"Yeah, I guess, I never been to a party of his before," Tony said as he walked by Matt, "I am not really a party animal."

I smiled and said, "Well good thing I didn't come here to party then," I held up my board, "I came here to skate and join Element like you asked, Tony. So make sure nobody gets me drunk! I don't want to ruin my opportunity."

"Yeah we don't want you turn out like your sister." Tony replied. Tony was never fond of my sister for unknown reasons.

I shook my head, "I don't plan on being a drunk before even becoming twenty-one."

We all walked up to the house in silence well until I saw Ville standing there with a beautiful tall woman with long black hair. I grinned and let go of Matt's hand, replacing my hand with the skateboard. I ran and jumped on Ville, knowing that Matt would not get jealous because he knew that Ville and I were nothing more than friends, I had jumped on his back and yelled, "Look Matt, it is my favorite Angry Mexican Chicken!"

"What te hell?" I heard Ville say before noticing my voice, "Oh it is only Katherine."

He looked up at me and said, "Hun, could you please get down."

I jumped off and grinned, "You know you loved being the bitch, don't deny it." I looked at the black haired lady, "Hey, you are really pretty, I hope you know that."

She looked kind of mad; I frowned and said, "I am really sorry for jumping on Ville. Well let's start over. I am Katherine, Ville's friend and Kayla's twin sister."

I stuck out my hand and she shook it hesitantly, "Oh, I am Jonna, Ville's fianc. You are nothing like that girl Kayla, are you? She likes to flirt with the guys so I am kind of territorial with Ville."

I grinned, "No worries I have my boyfriend to worry about, I am nothing like my sister."

She smiled relieved, "Oh, thank you. No girl has ever straight up told me that I was pretty, they like to hate me because of Ville."

I looked at Ville and said, "Well Ville you are on vacation, Jonna is going to be my new best friend for the day!"

I linked arms with Jonna, and she jumped. "Uh, ok" she stammered. Ville merely shrugged as he asked, "So where is that new boyfriend you were talking about last week, love?"

I looked around and said, "I don't know, come on let's find him!"

I linked my other arm with him and dragged the both of them inside, singing, "We are off to see the wizard!"

"You are rather happy today; does that happen a lot now?" Ville asked looking at me.

I did the Willy Wonka expression, "Yes most frequently..." I grin, "Today."

I let go of their arms and looked at the two. They were looking at me puzzled, "Oh come on don't tell me that you never seen Charlie and the Chocolate Factory?"

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, I said, "This better be Matt because if you aren't I will break your wanker!"

"Relax, Katherine, it's me." Matt whispered in my ear.

"Oh," I said, "Then Ville and Jonna, this is Matt, my boyfriend."

"Pleasure, to meet you Matt," Ville stuck out his hand and they both shook hands as Jonna nodded in greeting.

"Well, Katherine both Bam and Tony are looking for you." Matt replied taking me by the hand, leading outside.

"Jonna, you and I are going to hang out later!" I yelled as Matt dragged me away from them.

Once we got out side I noticed that Bam had drained the water from his pool and there were people skateboarding in it along with Novak and Bam. Bam noticed me and climbed up the side of the pool, "So Katherine, are you ready to show your stuff?" He asked.

I nodded and grabbed my skateboard from Matt; my skate board was very special to me since I had customized it to where it was black and on the white lettering at the tip of the board said, "Remberence," in cursive. In the middle it said, "To all those died on 9/11, including Roger A. Reece, a loving husband, father and a great friend."

Below those words, was a picture I had copied from one of my father's many drawings, it was his favorite. A picture of two identical bunnies that faced each other, their difference was that one was black, the other was white. My father had explained that he had drawn them because each one was of Kayla and I. He never told me which one was which, just that in the end I will figure it out.

"Awesome board you got there." Bam commented.

I looked at him and said, "I didn't come here to show off my board, just to skate."

He raised a brow and said, "Be my guest,"

And with that I was on my board doing tricks, every now and then as I skated I could hear the crowd that was watching me "Ohh," and "Awe," at the tricks. I did my big finale which was a grind with a 180 degree pop-shove it. I landed it perfectly; I hopped off my board and grinned up at Bam who looked shocked and speechless.

Everyone started cheering around me and I yelled, "So I am guessing that I am joining the team?"

Bam looked down at me, and grinned, "Hell yes, you are!" He jumped down in the pool and stuck out his hand, "Welcome to Element."

I smiled and took it, taking the strange feeling in my stomach for excitement. I looked up, along with Bam, when we heard a piercing scream.

"Katherine is that you?" Kayla said looking down at me and Bam, "And why are you holding my boyfriend's hand??"

Both Bam and I looked down at our joined hands and immediately let go. I looked back up at Kayla apologetically and said, "I'm sorry, Kayla but I am joining Element now."

"What! How could you, Kat, you know how I feel about you skating?!" She screamed at me as I began to climb out of the empty pool. She glared at Bam, "Why would you let my sister join even though I have told you about how I felt about her skating?"

I was next to Kayla as Bam looked between the two of us, "I didn't know that she was Kat!"

"What did she not tell you her name?"

"She told me her name I never put two and two together. But Kayla can we please have Katherine on the team? She is fucking awesome!" Bam yelled up at her.

I rolled my eyes, "You know what Bam, I won't join the team. I can't afford to have my sister mad at me anymore; she is the only family I have left."

I left to go find Tony, I found him talking to Tony Hawk, I was not all that surprised to meet since we have met on plenty occasions, "Tony?"

They both looked at me and said, "What?"

"Oops I meant Alva, sorry Tony."

"So, did you get the deal?"

"Yeah, but I am not doing it. So can you take me home?" I looked up at him pleadingly.

"What, why aren't you joining?" He asked.

"Because I don't want have my sister mad at me, anymore! She won't talk to me ever again if I join the team again." I yelled.

"And she was talking to you for the past five months?" He asked.

"Uh no but that is beside the point."

"Katherine, you are doing the career that you have been dreaming of since you were eight years old even if I have to drag you to events!"

I frowned and said, "Talk with Kayla about that."

"She doesn't run your life."

"So?"

He left as he said, "I am finding Bam and you are going to join Element."

I knew that always work, Tony always had the authority over Kayla so she would let me do things. I smiled and Tony Hawk looked at me, "I never have seen Alva so riled up before."

I looked at him and said, "That was all part of my plan, now if you excuse me I have to find my boyfriend."

I looked throughout the whole house for him and could not find him anywhere. I was walking past a bedroom door when I heard Matt's voice. I stopped and opened the door to find him passionately kissing my Aunt Jenn. My mouth opened and I was soon yelling, "What the hell Matt, was I not good enough for you?!? Well you can consider this relationship over!"

I slammed the door shut before he could even reply. I was not sad about it strangely enough; I was actually kind of angry that he would do something like that to me. I walked down stairs and accidentally ran into Bam, I fell on the floor and I looked up at him as he grinned mischievously, "You are joining the team and you better make it worth it Kayla is mad at me."

I got up and hugged him, "Thank you, bam this means the world to me!"

I quickly let go before it had continued any longer so my sister wouldn't get mad. She was the jealous type.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have hugged you like that," I said apologetically, Bam just turned around and left. I heard somebody come down the stairs; I looked behind me and saw Matt coming down with a worried expression on his face.

I began to leave when I heard Matt yell, "Wait Katherine, I didn't mean to kiss her."

I whipped around to him, "Right, you just fell on her that's it. You know what, Matt; I told you the first time that we got together, that for you to keep me was to be mine and only mine. I don't except apologies or lies, I believe that once you have done it you can't take it back. No second chances, especially once you go after my Aunt Jenn." I looked sternly in his eyes, "I am not upset about this, and it wasn't like we were in love or anything. I am not mad both because guys like you mean nothing to me and frankly if you were something to me I would have been angry."

I gave him a smile, "If you loved her that much to cheat on me go and be with her. Because the only men who cheat on their girlfriends must be in love with someone else, it doesn't make it the right thing but that is the way it is."

I hadn't noticed my sister staring at me astonishly until I turned around to leave. I smiled at her and said, "Well, it is true after all. People chose death over living for someone they love dearly, some cheat after finding their true love. Just take this advice and you will be alright. I am sorry Kayla but I really do want to skate for Element, and if you have a problem with it, it wouldn't matter. I've had to endure you drinking underage and sleeping with random guys even though I don't like it."

She looked at me hesitantly and said, "I understand in a way, Kat. I just don't want you hurting yourself; I think it'll be alright for you to join as long as Bam is on the team. I trust him and you know what Kat, I think I might actually love him."

Some how my heart seemed to drop at this but I ignored it and said, "Honey I am proud of you! Make sure you keep him close, and don't screw up this relationship."

She smiled, "I promise I won't. And you know what Kat, he said that he was going to pay for me to go to college if I wanted to go. I am deciding to take the opportunity since I want to be able to make my own money with out depending on anyone else."

"That's great, I really missed you, you know?"

"I missed you too!" We both hugged tightly.


End file.
